


Legacies Season 2

by aburbine1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburbine1/pseuds/aburbine1
Summary: Sorry, really bad at summaries and titles apparently. This is my twist on Season two. Picks up right were season two did.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s), Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time every writing a story. I am kinda nervous. Any feedback is welcomed! Let me know if i should continue writing this.

As Josie is hugging goodbye to her twin Lizzie, she doesn’t know how to feel. She is torn between wanting to leave with her sister and staying, to look after their dad. Being the person she is, there never really was a doubt however, she would stay home and make sure her dad smoothly transitions out of being headmaster. She still feels a little guilty that she voted him out, but she knows deep down that this is what he wants and is what’s best for him. He didn’t take it very well, but over time she knows it will get better and Caroline will pick a good replacement. 

Landon feels like a lost soul. He knows he should be happy, after all he defeated Malivore right? When he returned to school he was welcomed with cheers and congratulations. Landon awkwardly accepted there cheers, knowing all to well that he didn’t do anything. He just woke up and Malivore as gone, had no memory explaining what happened. Landon did feel a little guilty for accepting the congratulations, but this is all he ever wanted. To be apart of a family, to be accepted, to be liked. 

Over the months leading to the 4th of July, things have been quite. Everyone was away for the summer and no monsters attacked, further confirming that Malivore must be gone. Josie and Landon should be happy, but they both feel like they are missing something, like their is a void in their lives that they didn’t know how it got there. 

Josie and Alaric were walking in the middle of Mystic Falls talking about the research Alaric has been doing on Malivore. “From what Landon said and there being two sets of footprints, someone must have jumped in.” “Well if someone jumped in, we would forget everything about them. If it was a student, there would be record of them somewhere right?” “One would think, but there was an empty room at school and remember when I was burning those pages. I think there might be more to this then I thought.” As Alaric starts to walk away, Josie runs after him. “Hey Dad, I actually wanted to speak to you about the merge” “I already told you Josette, I have told you everything I know”. “I feel like you still hiding things from us. What is the point of keeping it a secret from us anymore.” “I told you already, I have explained to you everything I know..... Is that Landon” Alaric said, clearly dodging Josie’s question. Safe to say Josie was frustrated. They made their way over to Landon who was sitting at Mystic Grill with some girl she has never seen before. 

Josie and Alaric greet Landon and sit at the table. He seemed to be in deep conversation with someone, there were books everywhere. “Hey Landon, still trying to find a spell for Raf?” “Yes, we’ve hit a brick wall, can’t seem to find anything that will work. “We’ve..” Josie said while giving Landon a weird look, moving her eyes back and forth between Landon and this mysterious girl. “Ohhh my bad, this is Jessica. We met about a week ago while I was searching for more spell books. She has been a huge help. Jessica this is Josette Saltzman and her dad Alaric”. “Nice to meet you Josette” Jessica said with a smirk almost kinda laughing.” “Nobody call’s me that, just call me Josie.” Josie already has a weird feeling about her, she can’t explain why. It’s a shame she was so rude because Josie thought she was beautiful, especially her green eyes. “Anyways, please tell my Dad that there’s no point in lying to us anymore about the merge” “Once again Josette, I told you everything I know, drop it.” Jessica tried to hide her laugh when Alaric used her full name, but was unsuccessful. Josie immediately gave her a death stare. “On that note, Landon we should get going, we have that other project to work on” Jessica said while getting up. Jessica and Landon got up, gathered their books and were on their way. 

Josie was beyond frustrated, so she went to talk to the only person who would understand her. “Hi Lizzie, how is going in Europe.” “Oh, it’s been great. We are in a different country every week. The weather has been hot and the boys have been hotter. There is this one guy, who has a session after me, I wouldn’t mind having a hour long session with him. If you know what I mean.” Josie burst out laughing. “Come one Josie, catch the next flight out, you would love it here.” “You know I can’t, I need to find answers to the merge and the device we found. Dad has not been helpful.” “At least take a break from it all. Any love in the horizon?” “Unfortunately not, nobody is here.” “What about birdboy.” “Landon? He has been so focused on helping Raf.” “Well offer to help, it will help you take a break from the merge. Ask him to the fireworks tonight. Who knows, maybe you will find something there?” Josie laughed it off. “Bye, love you”. “Love you too.”

It was now dark out, Landon and Jessica were at the dock. Jessica was currently tying a cinderblock to Landon’s leg. “So every time you die, you see glimpses of someone?” “Yes, i can't forget her blue eyes. I think she might be connected to what actually happened to Malivore.” “Are you sure you want to do this, I’m not a big fan of assisted suicide.” It’s not suicide, if I can’t die.” “You said you burst into flames and emerge from the ash, right?” Landon nodded his head. “How are you suppose to burst into flames underwater?” “I am hoping that it delays the process and I can get a better look at the girl.” “You are crazy, you know that” Landon smirked, “wish me luck!”. Landon jumped into the lake. As he left the world of the living, he found himself back in that void seeing glimpses of her. Her blue eyes, her auburn hair, her lips. Unfortunately he didn’t get anymore then he did last time. He woke up underwater, released the rope and shot upwards. When he emerged onto the deck, he say Jessica unconscious. He immediately panicked looked up and saw Josie standing there, with a look that can kill. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the fireworks.” Landon gulped... “Shit”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie confronts Landon at the dock. Then Alaric and Josie finally have a chat.

Landon is standing on the dock completely stunned. He was not expecting a visitor, nor did he have a great explanation for what he was doing. He did not exactly want to explain to Josie that he is seeing things when he dies. So he did the next best thing, deflected the conversation.

Landon knelt down next to Jessica. "Damn it Josie, what the hell did you do to her."

"Relax, she is just knock out. She will wake up soon." Josie quickly realized what Landon was trying to do. "Stop trying to deflect. What the hell are you doing drowning yourself"

Landon realized that there was no getting away from this conversation and the last thing he needed was for him to be on Josies bad side again. "I have felt like a part of me has been missing ever since Malivore got destroyed. I feel like I should know what, but every time I try to remember, I get nothing. When I die, I see flashes of memory. I think it might be the key to finding out what happened."

Josie felt bad, but she also felt this wave of anger. She has seen first hand how self-harm can negatively effect a person and there families. Josie found herself yelling at Landon. "Killing yourself is never the answer."

Landon was taken back by the sudden aggression. "I'm fine. I'm a Phoenix, I can't die. It's the only useful power I do have."

"Who says there isn't a limit to how many times you can die. You really want to risk never coming back." Josie replied. 

Now Landon was getting worked up. " I'M FINE, I am not one of your problems that needs fixing." 

"That is not what this is. I am not trying to fix you." Josie replied. 

"Yes you are. It's what you do. You are a fixer. You are constantly looking for problems to fix because it allows you to ignore your own."

Josie looked stunned. She was not expecting that. She knew he was right. It is her biggest flaw, she cares too much. So much so that she ignores her own problems. But part of her doesn't see the issue with this. Since when did caring for someone become a bad thing. This is the struggle that Josie goes through everyday. Landon could see the effect the words he said had on Josie. He immediately felt bad about it. Landon heard a grunt and looked down and saw Jessica waking up. He completely forgot she was there. 

Landon knelt down to help her get up. She did not look happy. "What the hell, Josette". Josie was taken out of her thoughts. She doesn't know why but this girl just gets her going. "Relax, it was just a sleeping spell." 

Now Jessica was pissed. "Just a sleeping spell... just a sleeping spell. You of all people should know that if you mispronounced one word, I could have never woken up. You could have just asked me what we were doing instead of almost putting me in a coma."

You of all people. Josie didn't know what Jessica meant by that. She just smirked. "Now wheres the fun in that. Oh and call me Josie."

Landon was watching back and forth and Jessica looked like she was about to throw hands, so he jumped in before a fight can break out. "Whoa, calm down." Landon pulled her back. He turned to Josie. "We better get going." As they started to leave, he turned back around. "For what it's worth, you dad isn't telling you everything he knows." 

Josie looked at him surprised. "How do you know?"

"I don't know, I can just tell when people are lying. I just get a feeling." Josie nodded her heard. "Thank you." Landon smiled back before her turned back around and followed Jessica. 

The next day Josie decides to confront Alaric. Granted she didn't exactly choose the best place to do it. Alaric was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Tap having a drink when Josie comes storming in.

"What are you still hiding?" Josie yells loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Josette?" Alaric turned around really confused."What are you doing here?"

Josie came up to the bar and got in Alaric's face. "I knew that you didn't tell me everything about the object we found and Landon confirmed it."

Alaric was confused by this. "What do you mean Landon confirmed it?" 

"He can tell when people are lying. I guess it is another Phoenix power." Josie said maybe a little too loud. People were starting to give them weird looks. The bartender came over and told them that they should take it outside and that Josie wasn't allowed in there anyways. 

Alaric agreed and turned to Josie. "Okay, calm down. Let's not out ourselves in front of everyone." They made their way outside and found a bench to sit on. Alaric was hesitant to explain things but he knew he couldn't hide it forever. 

"That device you found is called an ascendent. The Gemini coven used prison worlds to lock up the worst of the worst. The ascendents are used to travel to said prison worlds."

Josie was so confused. "What do you mean prison worlds?"

"They are kind of like alternate dimensions. They are like carbon copy worlds, but the only people in said world is the prisoners."

"So does each world have its own ascendent? If so, which world does this one go to?"

Alaric took a deep breath. "Correct, each world has a different ascendent. This particular one was created by your Aunt Bonnie. The reason it may seem familiar is because you and your sister actually were the ones who used it." Alaric was trying to hold back tears as he continued. "This prison world holds the worst of the worst, Kai Parker."

"I remember reading about him in the book you had about the Gemini Coven. Is he apart of our coven? Maybe we can talk to him, maybe he has answers?"

"NO" Alaric screamed. He couldn't hold back anymore. Tears were falling down his face. "Yes. Kai was a part of the Gemini coven, but we are not going to ever speak to him."

Josie didn't know why Alaric was so distraught by the mention of Kai. But then something clicked. "Isn't Parker Jo's birth name"

Alaric was struggle to put together words. "Yes, Kai was her twin. He was a psychopath. He is the one who murdered Jo, the love of my life." Josie was now in tears. She gave Alaric a hug and they sat there enjoying each others embrace. 

Meanwhile in Malivore, Hope was walking through the never ending blackness. "Hello..... Hello, is anyone here?"

"No one else is here, but us."

Hope turned around to see the last person she wanted to see, Ryan Clarke. "Great... its you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a story. Any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
